The Best Wish Ever?
by Idol of Twilight
Summary: It all started with a movie, then with a wish. A young girl finds herself in an impossible situation. Nuada/OC, Rated for language and adult content. Hellboy 2
1. Chapter 1 Make a Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way shape or form.

The word "you" which is used in this story, does not refer to anyone in particular.

My grammar is not the best; I checked it twice so it should be ok… just telling you ahead of time. Enjoy.

--

I just came back from the movies still in engrossed in the magic of the dark room and surround sound. The large screen shows the world you'll never be apart of, but for the two hours that run you are entangled in impossible events, beautiful people, unbelievable places. Thrown into a world of action, romance, horror, and fantasy and for those brief moments you are dazzled, speechless, overwhelmed. All until the credits roll up and you are pulled from your realm of imagination and thrown back to reality where wishes are less then possible. Even afterwards it still lingers around you like smoke from an explosion. It twists and turns inside you, blocks all your other senses, the daze is so strong its like a drug where you think you can do anything. And then when is starts to thin out you begin to wonder why can't you live in a world like that, and then you start to picture yourself in that world as a hero or villain and you can't help but wonder how the story would change because you know everything. And then when it's completely gone there are those who will forget. But there are those who still wish.

But I digress.

The movie I saw was Hellboy 2. In my opinion the movie was amazing. I love movies like that. It captured my imagination in a blaze. And like all of the female population that saw the movie, I to fell for the elf prince Nuada. All of that night I was thinking of him, and the next day and the next time night. The time of which the feeling should have faded had long gone, and so I started to wish. But don't think of this as anything unusual I did this almost after every movie I saw. Just hoping for a little excitement in my life not that my life was boring or unwanted, but your mind can't help but wonder right?

Anyway, I seem to have blabbed on with out a proper introduction.

My name is Tegan, yeah I know weird. Not your average girl name, like Hannah or Beth. But nevertheless I like it, it gives me a spark of unique presence. But expect for that I'm quite average. I'm nineteen, slim, short brown hair, brown eyes, pretty in my opinion, and I love to draw. My journey begins with a wish of faith and foul language. No really I love to swear, but don't think of me as a bad person because of that. I'm rather nice and friendly. I'm blunt by nature, but that does not mean I try to hurt other peoples feelings with my words, but sometimes I do. That's only if they deserver it.

But enough about me, lets get this story rolling.

Searching on my laptop I constantly search for a good Nuada story. But all I find are stories that don't get to the point quick enough. People write about how they are some halve cat demon priestess, or a human with a strong attitude and a sharp mouth that Nuada falls in love with, there's nothing wrong with that. I just think that if a girl is going to write about a man she has a sexual attraction to, especially 

someone you see on top of you, dominating you. Then write how you'd truly act, now I'm not saying that you should be totally submissive, have some attitude but don't act like some championship boxer.

But hey it's your imagination do what you want. I'm just saying of what I saw, prince Nuada would kill a human rather then fall for one, and also I don't think Nuada would be intimidated by anyone much less a woman's Sharp tongue. But anyway.

I was getting ready for bed, lying under my covers trying to sleep. But as of late my dreams had become clouded with a certain elf prince. When I saw him in the first five minuets of the movie I was breathless. Him, with his shirt off, training with his weapon, in tight leather pants, in rain. I just wish I could have been there. But seriously, what good are wishes.

_Oh I wish I could be in the Hellboy movie so I could meet Nuada._

Wait this is ridiculous… if I meet him as a human he would no doubt kill me.

_Oh I wish I could be in the Hellboy movie so I can meet Nuada, and I wish I was a unicorn._

I then lay back and get ready for disappoint. When all of a sudden I was knocked out cold I was very tired. I could feel myself getting lighter, and then gravity took over my body; I was falling for some time. Till I felt something ticklish under me and a sharp poke in my arm and in other places, and where my pillow should be was something hard and rough in its places. I fluttered my eyes open to gaze upon shades of green, my hand began to feel what was below me and it felt like…grass? I take a look behind me to see that my head was lying on the trunk of a tree. I sit up and start rubbing my eyes to get a better focus on my surroundings. Bushes were all around me.

_Grass, tree, bushes…oh no._

I quickly jump up. Only to come face to face with large buildings, bright lights and cars roaring by in the distance. I rub my eyes again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I take a look around to see where I was. It looked like a park, trees, benches, lamp posts here and there, and a big sigh that read Central Park, New York. I close my eyes and try to collect myself.

_Was this all really possible, did my wish really come true?_

Suddenly I feel a cold wisp of air pass me and I shiver. I then noticed that it got colder ad colder. I hugged myself in an effort to keep warm. But my hands didn't come into contact with my PJ's, instead it was my skin. I fearfully look down to see myself my eyes widened at the realization.

_Oh my god, I'M NAKED!_

I quickly drop done to the circle of bushes, hoping I was not spotted by anyone. I then notice that I was sitting on something soft, I look to see it was my blanket. I quickly warp myself, stand up and walk to a side walk. I stare for a while at the stars above. I take a deep breath, and start to walk to only god knows where.

Nevertheless my story had begun.

--

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy in any way, shape or form.

I'm not a grammar Nazi, so yeah. Enjoy.

--

I cling to my blanket making sure there was no opening what so ever. But no matter how hard I wrapped myself I could still feel the cold night air touching my naked body as I walked the streets of New York bare foot. There were a few people in my sight but they didn't look the cream of the crop if you know what I meant. I also heard a few sirens in the distance; I must have been in a bad part of town. I had never been to New York anyway so I didn't know. I was In the Hellboy movie, a movie rated pg-13. So what was the worst that could happen right…?

_How'd I get into this mess, oh that's right I wished for it. But there was no way this was real; I mean come on seriously, no it had to be a dream. But still it had been the first dream that very felt so in control. _

I stopped to look at myself in a dark store window. To see if the other part of my wish came true and it did. Right smack in the middle of my forehead there was a strange purple mark, it wasn't a horn but then again I must have been in the human form of a unicorn.

_But if I didn't even know I was a unicorn then how would he know. Oh man, what if I was still human, he'd probably just kill me like anyone else… Sigh._

I then took a moment as my eyes registered my face. Oh my, I was beautiful. I mean I stilled looked like me but wow, my face was flawless my skin was unbelievable. I then got curious and took a peak inside the blanket to see my body had changed as well. Suddenly my boobs came into my sight and quickly I closed my blanket before anyone could see. Oh god, I think they got bigger, they were big before but come on. No wonder my chest felt heavier. I continued walking till I came upon a manhole; it was old and rusty and looked as though it hadn't been opened in years.

_Well this is it I was going to face the unknown by going into a sewer to meet a elf prince of whom I have a complete outer appearance crush on, and also hoping that he see me as a unicorn. Well if it's a dream I'll be okay, if its not. This will be a real funny story to tell god. _

I quickly pulled off the manhole and tightly wrapping the blanket around me as to make sure it didn't slip off. I put my feet to the steel ladder, and as I climb down I reached for the lid and cover it back up. I slowly went down making sure I didn't lose my grip and fall. As I reached the bottom I heard trains echoing throughout the dark tunnel. Damn, it was colder down here. I stroll forwards, whichever that way may be I forgot that I wasn't wearing shoes so my feet were really starting to get cold. Then it hit me.

_WHAT am I doing, am naked in a dangerous city underground looking for an elf. Great going genius, the least I could have done was wish for some clothes, freezing my nips off._

It was then that someone came into my view, but because it was so dark down here I couldn't make them out. From the outline it looked like a man, for a moment I thought I was home free. But then three other outlines appeared and my hope started to fade. A friend in school once told me to never show fear in a situation like this, and to always carry pepper spray. Well seeing that number 2 was not optional and the fact that I grew up country and never faced a situation like this before made me really want to hit my friend in the face.

"Hey boys look what we go here a tourist." Said goon number 1

"Hey baby what you doing in a place like this?" Said goon number 2

My heart had stopped and I had broken into a cold sweat, I took a step back but they only came forward at least one of them did. The other three stayed behind.

"Come here baby, why don't you let me show you a good time"

I shook my head in silence, hoping he might just go way, but I was wrong. He graded my wrist roughly yanking me forward, but in all the panic I managed to free myself with such great force that my planed escape was foiled. I tripped on something and landed on the cold hard floor. A shape pain was then felt on the side of my leg, has a warm gush was spilling all over my leg.

_Shitshitshitshitshit I'm so dead, game over, please let this be a dream, oh I'll never fall for a hot sexy elf prince again._

I curled up into myself, praying to god that I would wake up. I whimpered slightly realizing that I was crying. I made sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around me being the last barrier of defense I had. My sobs were too loud for me to notice that a body had fallen right next to me, in his eyes there was fear while blood leaked from his throat.

"Disgusting humans." I heard some say above a whisper.

My heart felt as though it had been completely aired out. Relief took me as I recognized the voice, forceful and commending. I then sensed that someone was towering over me. I took a peak from my safe haven and looked up to see the pale elf sex god looking down at me.

I feel myself jolt a little raising myself so I'm supported by my hands. It was so dark I really couldn't make him out but when I saw the weapon in his hand my inter body shivered. He towered over me and reached out his hand to me when I didn't respond he crouched down to my level. Are eyes met and I felt a piece of me die and go to heaven.

_It's him! Oh my god it really him, his eyes are so beautiful, his gold eyes are looking right at me!_

The next thing I know his hand is resting on my cheek, his thumb brushes right below my eye. I then feel water smear across my cheek. Damn, I totally forgot I was crying. Then his hand travels to my forehead and lightly touches my mark, I shut my eyes in a sort of bliss. He touch was so gentle. His hand then retreated from me and the warmth disappeared.

_No, don't go._

Still some what locked in a state of pure unbelievableness. I pulled out when he states to speak his elf language and I start to freak out as a look of horror came on my face.

_Fuck what did he say, oh crap if I don't say something he might leave, damn say something!_

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" said the prince with concern in his voice.

_Oh his voice is so silky smooth, ah…oh…oh damn respond say something anything but don't use slang, talk like a unicorn a beautiful ,wise, graceful unicorn._

I parted my lips to speak hoping the right words would follow, but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. My hand then quickly went to cover my mouth so as not to say anything stupid.

_Great going genius, very smooth._

I look up at him to see that he was still waiting for an answer. My mouth was of no use, but then I remembered the pain in my leg. I let my hand slowly travel down to my leg pulling back the blanket to reveal the huge, long, deep gash on my leg that was spilling blood. I gasped, oh god I didn't know it was that bad! I can't stand the sight of blood. I almost fainted when getting my nails done. I shuddered when I saw the wound. I felt light headed, and my vision got blurry. I felt sick.

The prince's hand then grazed over my leg. My vision then snapped back to me as I saw his face looking at my leg with a look of anger and sorrow in his eyes. He then said something in elfish, which I could not follow; he spoke with hated in his voice. I recoiled my leg from his touch afraid that he might hurt me.

My sudden retreat made him look at me again. I won't lie, as much as I was captivated by his beauty I was also terrified to the point I could wet myself. He then got closer and I turned my head to the side so as not to look at him. I felt him lift me from the ground and held me bridal style in his strong arms. My entire body was shivering like crazy.

_Oh god oh god oh god, I'm in his arms, as if he were carrying me to his bed. Oh if only._

"There is no need to fear me unicorn, I will not harm you." Said the elf prince.

_Mental scream. He knows I'm a unicorn! Another mental scream. I'm a unicorn! Quick say something smart._

"You know of me?" I ask innocently as I look up at him.

He turns his head and looks down at me, our eyes meet. He smirks at me with those sinful black lips and those beautiful bedroom eyes. I melted right then and there.

"If I were blind I'd know what you are." He said has he lifted me a little to meet his face with my. Heat rises to my cheeks, my eyes are glazed with desire. Damn my hormones.

"Oh…Nuada." I moaned

He laughed slightly. "I see you know of me as well."

_Mental slap. Oh shit, hurry think of something_!

I blushed more intently as my hands came to my cheeks to hide them from his eyes.

"Well of course my lord, all woodland creatures know of the strong, brave and handsome prince of the elves." I said trying not to sound to desperate.

_Mental sigh. Nice save._

"And you still think of me as such, even in exile?"

"Of course my lord."

"Do you know what I fight for unicorn?" he said with a scowl. The grip on me became tighter.

"Yes." I said just above a whisper, as I pulled my head into my neck like a turtle, hoping it didn't turn into a conversation were he wanted me to choose sides.

"Then you believe in my struggle?"

_Oh_ _crap_

"My lord, I am a pacifist creature, I don't believe in violence, and at all cost try to avoid it. I can't say I approve of human action, but I do not hate them."

_Wow, I'm impressed with myself._

Nuada turned his head towards mine and looked into my eyes in fiery passion, but not the good kind. In all honesty, I was waiting for the knife that was going to slit my throat.

"Approve! What is there to approve, lady unicorn. If I had not come to your rescue in time you could have been killed by those monsters or worse, they could have defiled your perfect body with there destructive hands!"

Nuada spoke with fire and I was left scared shitless. It was then that Nuada had kicked something into the air. As I shifted my eyes, I saw that it was one of the bodies of the men who tried to corner me. The body landed on the subway tracks. Just then a train came whizzing by. The loud noise blocked my senses, for a moment I forgot why I wanted this wish in the first place. I then looked up to see Nuada's face, and it came back to.

The pure dominance he exuded was overwhelming it made my skin heat up with desire. I could feel myself getting wet down below as I spoke. The light from the train cars lit his face in quick movements and made his gold eyes more fearful. The ruthless action that he had just displayed made me shuddered against him.

_Ravish me._

I was pulled from my lustful thoughts as I could feel movement. The sound of his boots as they made contact with the ground. The silence was unsettling between us, I wanted to stay quiet but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going my prince?" I ask as I pull my legs more into my center of gravity.

"The troll market." He responded not looking at me.

_Oh shit, what part of the movie was this? I must be in the middle where he's searching for his sister. Damn I missed the part were he was shirtless… Mental cry._

"Why are you taking me along my lord?"

"To heal the cut on your leg. Then I have some things I must get, and then to buy you some cloths."

The last part made me blush one hundred shades of red and made me shift the blanket around me, thinking there might be a part of my body that was showing. Completely embarrassed I ask why he would'd even suggest such a thing.

"My …my lord what would make you think that I would need cloths."

"When I arrived to your rescue I saw when you had tripped. Your cover had opened."

_Oh, well that doesn't mean he saw anything…_

"Your front was exposed."

_What…WHAT! HE SAW MY BOOBS! And god knows what else!_

My hands instantly covered my cherry red face. I then felt Nuada's hand rub my backside with the hand that supported me. His hand was so strong and experienced, oh I just melted.

"Forgive me for my wondering eye, lady unicorn. I do not know how you got in such a state, but I feel it would be best that you be clothed." Said Nuada.

_Didn't he like what he saw. Sigh._

I then felt something warm graze my ear, and in one hot breath he told me something that set my loins a flame.

"It's too much of a distraction."

_Oh Nuada, take me now._

He continued to walk again, this time picking up the pace a little. My face was nestled in the crook of his pale, strong neck. It took all of my inner strength to keep me from licking his neck. My eyes then 

sneaked up to look at his pale elfin ear. I giggled slightly following the outer line of his ear, seeing as it curved into its pointed shape. I felt so at ease, so protected, oh I could fall asleep right now… but for some reason I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something…something important…mmmmmmm?

_SHIT! He doesn't even know my name!_

_--_

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 The Doctors Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way, shape or form.

I would like to give a special shout out to Jericho's Rose, clarissa avila, Aviarianna O Lorien, and labyrinth traveler for being my first reviews. Thank you very much, and if you have any questions or if you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to ask, this goes for any one.

Also my grammar is not the best…so please be kind. Enjoy.

--

I was contemplating how I should tell him my name, seeing as the appropriate time had already passed. What if he thought I didn't have a name? No that would be ridiculous, right? But how should I tell him. Should I bring it up in a spontaneous moment, a slip of the tongue? Or should I just come right out with it?

_Oh! I could I forget to tell him my name?! Stupid stupid stupid._

"Are you all right?"

I was snapped from my thoughts to see Nuada looking at me. My heart rate sped up; I totally forgot I was here. I was left speechless again, usually if this was a dream I would have woken up by now and would have regretted waking up.

"Lost for words again, Lady Unicorn?" He said as he smirked at me.

I shook my head, trying to get myself into character.

"Oh no my Prince, I'm fine." I responded shyly.

"Good, because were here."

I turned to see a giant metal door in front of us, it looked like the same door that Hellboy and his team found. But I didn't really know, there were probably lots of these around the city. Nuada walked over to the side of the giant metal door, he first began to shift me in his grip so that he was holding me with one hand. He used the other hand to turn what looked like small gears, making some kind of combination. When he was done the gears started to turn and strange symbols lit up. Just then the giant door started to creek open. He then shifted me back into both his arms.

When we entered through the door, we were overcome with mobs of strange creatures. Trolls and goblins, along with many others strange creature walking around, some carrying heavy boxes, or what looked like food, or pets. Vendors were shouting for others to buy their merchandise. I looked down to see jewels, clothing, decorative vases, TV's; bottles of what looked like perfume or alcohol, and hamsters…wait what. I look back to see the hamster vendor, to see him hand over one of the cute little fuzz balls to what looked like a goblin kid.

_Ah, well isn't that nice, they treat hamsters as pets to…_

He ate it. My mouth was a gape.

_WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I looked in horror as more were purchased and ate like some snack. It was then that I noticed that someone was following us. A tall thin looking creature draped from head to toe in red, he wore a wooden mask which had a sad expression on it, his long arms swayed as he caught up with us. He spoke elfish and prince Nuada turned around to face him. He bowed in respect to Nuada. He then began to speak elfish again and Nuada responded with more elfish, which was responded with more elfish. I darted my eyes back and forth, trying to look as if I knew what they saying. The next thing I knew I was face to face with the masked man. He started speaking elfish to me; my mouth fell open a little in udder horror.

_No, don't talk to me talk To Nuada…I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR SAYING!! _

From the seconds that went by it sounded like he was asking me a question. When he stopped he looked at me waiting for an answer. My mouth was still open but I slowly closed it. I nodded to him. The masked creature then put his hands over what seem to be the location of where his heart would be. He then made a noise that sounded like a relieved sigh. The masked creature then bowed to Nuada, and walked away.

_What the fuck just happened, what did I agree to? Oh crap I hope I didn't sell myself._

"My Lord, who was that?" I ask, hoping to get answer not related to slavery.

"He has no name; he is a dryad, a tree spirit. He asked you if the trees he planted will grow without complication. He was very happy with your answer." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why would he ask me?"

"Lady Unicorn, your kind is revered as a symbol of hope and good will. There are many creatures in this world that would go to great lenghts to get their hands on you."

It took me a while to register his words. It was then that I looked over his shoulder to see that the whole market was looking at me. Nuada then turned around to glare at them and shouted something in elfish, the market then returned to its hustle and bustle. Motivated by Nuada's words. I blushed a little knowing he was being possessive, and it felt really good.

"My Lady, sometimes you talk as if you don't even know yourself." Nuada said to me.

My eyes widened in dumfounding shock.

_SHIT! _

I tied to think of something to say. I could tell him I had something like amnesia. Or maybe I could tell him that my memory go stolen. But before I could explain myself he spoke first.

"It does not matter; you have probably experienced much trauma in your life."

I didn't respond, I just gave a sigh of relief, and tried to get all snuggly in his arms. But before I could get comfortable we entered into what seemed like a small store. Inside it was dimly lit, an all around there were selves that were pact with all kinds of different bottles with many kinds of colored liquids in them. Some of the bottles even had the skull and cross bones label on them. In the back of the room there was a counter, and on the counter there were stacks of papers and empty bottles, and in the middle of those papers and bottles was a big headed person with bumps all over his body and his skin was green.

"Go away I'm to busy. I don't have time for you now." Said the green man in a gruff voice, kind of like a frog.

"If you value your life toad, you will make time." Nuada responded in a commanding tone.

The green man then lifted his head, his giant round eyes gleaming with distaste.

"Why you insolent brat how dare, prin...Prince Nuada!" The green man said in a panic, coming down from the counter and appeared in front of Nuada bowing very low to the ground.

"Forgive me Prince Nuada, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful." The green man pleaded.

It was then that I got a good look at him. Green skin, cover in bumps, long gangly hands, spring loaded feet. The obvious appearance of a toad.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!! A toad demon"_

"Get up you toad, stop your groveling. I have someone in need of treatment." Nuada said annoyed.

The toad got up and stared at me with great interest. He then retreated to the top of the counter climbing on one of his stacks of papers to be face to face with me. His gaze was disburdening to me, I felt as if he were picturing me naked. Technically I was without the blanket, but that wasn't the point. I buried my face in the crook of Nuada's neck using his platinum blond hair as cover to hide my face.

"She…she's a unicorn." Said the toad as he rubbed his grimy hands together, smiling in a really creepy way. The toad inched closer to my face, but then Nuada interfered.

"Be respectful toad." Nuada threatened. The toad demon jumped back in fear.

"Yes of course… please this way my Prince." The toad man hopped over to door that was curtained. He pushed the curtain back allowing Nuada to walk in first. The room scared me to hell and back, in the middle of the room there was an operating table and all around the room whether hanging on the walls or on shelves there were sharp objects of all kinds. Hey did I mention I hate shape things, fuck I have to look away when they give me a flu shot.

"Just put her on the table." Said the toad has he disappeared from my sight.

_Fuck no, that thing does not look comfy._

But against my minds protest, Nuada had already begun to lowing me. Not having a moment to counter act, I was already placed on the very cold table. It was then that the toad man hopped on to the table and came closer to me. I recoiled every part of my body so the blanket covered me completely. I didn't like the feeling of being out of Nuada's arms; I looked up at him with doe eyes. But he wasn't looking at me, he was watching the toad man with careful, threaten eyes. I gasp as I felt my blanket being lifted, and chilled air coming into contact with my bare body. I looked down to see that disgusting toad trying to sneak a peak. I pulled my body roughly away from his touch, glaring at him in anger.

"Don't worry my dear; I'm a master in my profession. I a sure you that everything I do is strictly for your well being." He said with a filthy smile.

_Yeah, I'm sure you perverted amphibian._

"Well if you're not going to cooperate, I'm going to have to use different methods." The toad said while reaching for my blanket temptingly.

I really, really wanted to kick him, wanted to make him fly across the room. But truthfully I had no choice but to surrender to the unsettling predicament. I thrust my leg with the cut at him; he looked at the gash with great care. The humming noises he made did not sooth me at all; he then lightly grazed his toad like fingers over my cut and made a "tsk" like sound.

"My, this is one big gash, how did this happen?" The toad said while hopping off the table and into another room.

But before I could say anything, Nuada answered for me.

"Humans." Nuada said scornfully.

"It does look like their handy work, devoid of any artistry. Very much like a human." Said the toad, as he came hopping back into the room with a flask of which was filled with a green liquid. He hopped on the table.

"Now my dear before we can patch you up, we must first clean your wound. " Said the toad, while pouring the green liquid onto my cut.

Oh antibiotics, I've had those before. But it turns out I've never had mythical creature antibiotics. The second this touched my skin it burned like hell. It was like having a million fire ants breath acid on my cut. I was screaming and crying, flopping around like a fish out of water. My arms were then pinned down so suddenly I was left in shock, when I looked up; Nuada's face was staring down at me with what looked like guilt in his eyes. I could feel my tears running down my cheeks. But that didn't matter to me when he looked at me like this, cheesy I know. But for some reason pain didn't exist for me anymore.

"There, all done now we just have to close that cut." The toad said as he hopped away out of the room. I didn't notice as I was still locked in Nuada's golden eyes.

"Forgive me my Lady; it gives me such guilt to see that I've cause such pain in a pure creature such as you." Whispered Nuada.

All of a sudden I could feel my hand unconsciously make its way out of Nuada's grip and to his pale cheek. For the first time I could feel his strong masculine features under my hand. His face felt so cold.

"It's alright." I say in a sappy way, while trying to give him a smile.

_What am I doing! Putting my hand on his face like were some couple. Take it off before he cuts it off._

He then gently puts his hand over mine.

_On second thought…_

I was lost in the complete ecstasy of this moment, and what he did next made me see stars. He grabbed my hand in his, brought it to his black lips and kissed it. He was so gentle, but I could feel the roughness of his lips. When he drew our hands away as they were still intertwined floating in the air, he had a smirk placed on his devilish mouth.

_Oh god, this is so hot._

"Ah, here we are." Said the toad, as he came back into the room. Nuada then dropped my hand, and I watched it fall to my side.

"_Stupid toad, I'm going to kill you!"_

As the toad demon hopped on the table, I noticed he was carrying a pale pink colored jar, and in his other hand there was a big knife. He took the lid off the jar and inserted the knife, and when he took it out it was covered in this soft looking clay like stuff. He then spread the substance on my cut, at first it felt weird like butter and then it got really stiff, and soon the stuff started to flak away and turned into dust. When I looked at where the cut was it had completely disappeared. There was nothing left; I moved my hand over my leg to feel the smooth skin. I was simply amazed there was no scaring, I gasped in awe.

"Ah, another satisfied costumer, and how will you be paying. Though I think I know a few ways you can pay." The toad said to me wearing a wicked grin, and moving closer. Before I knew it a sharp blade was separating the toad demon and me. I look up to see Nuada with a displeasing look on his face, inching the blade closer to the toad's throat.

"Your life should be enough for payment." Nuada said still inching the blade closer. The toad gulped, and started to sweat profusely.

"Of… of course Prince Nuada, nothing would make me happier." Said the toad, in fear.

Nuada withdrew his weapon, and put it back in its holder; he then picked me up with his strong arms, and carried me out of the store. I felt so relieved to get out of there. I looked up at Nuada with a smile, 

god I wanted to kiss him so bad. He was my knight in shining armor, and I was his unicorn princess. Wow, that didn't really make sense. Damn hormones!

"My Prince, you have saved me twice in one day. I feel obligated to give you a reward of some kind."

_Crap! I hope that didn't sound too desperate._

"A reward?" he says has he faces me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Anything I want?" He says with a smirk.

_Oh shit! What if he asks for sex…no he wouldn't do that …not so early anyway._

"I wish to know your name."

_My name! Yes! I could not ask for a better reward, yes yes yes. Well what are you waiting for ya dumb fuck, tell him your name!_

"Tegan!" I shouted, thinking I might lose my chance, like I did before.

"Tegan?" Nuada repeated. Has if pondering it for a second.

"It's…" I begin.

"Welsh." He finished.

"Um, yeah." I was shocked.

_Holy frik! _

"It means, most beautiful." He stated.

I was speechless.

Nuada didn't say anything after that; he just continued to walk on through the sea of goblins and trolls. My head was swimming with all new kinds of emotions, my heart felt so heavy for some reason. Maybe it's because in this world everyone thinks I'm beautiful and filled with hope. What if people start to rely on me for things, I don't know how to do shit in this body. But Nuada hasn't asked anything of me yet, maybe I'm in the clear. Well I guess the only thing I can do now is sit back relax and watch the show. But there was still one little problem left for me.

_I'M STILL NAKED!!_

_--_

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Of Lace and Baby Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way, shape, or form.

I would like to take this time to say thank, and answer all the people who gave me their kind words in their reviews.

AnimeOtakuBara: Why thank you darling. :)

Pearl's Beauty: Thank you sweetie. :)

labryrinth traveler: Thank you hon, and lol the toad was quite fun to write. :)

A Last Kiss For Succubus: Thank you, you're so sweet, and I think that Nuada would be more then happy to trust people of his own world. :)

honey-senpai: Thank you, Yes Tegan is in human form it says that in chapter one, for the knowing elfish, and meeting the others you'll just have to keep reading and find out. :)

ritsuka-hanya: Thank ya love. :)

LaRosaAzul: Thank you, and yes she does get cloths in this chapter. :)

DestinyIntertwined: Thank you so much. :)

My grammar is not the best, so please if anybody sees any mistakes, then please tell me. Enjoy.

--

My body began to feel colder every time I noticed I didn't have any clothes. My feet played with each other tying to make the situation less awkward. As Nuada carried me through the market I started to ponder if all this was actually a dream or not, well let's review. All the pain I had so recently felt had been real, all skin contact had been real, so has all the noises, and smells. So the only logical explanation would be that all this was real, or that I'm dead. But either way I was quite content.

After giving this much thought, I began to ease my way into Nuada's strong grip. Trying to get all snuggle like I tried before. But like before, I was pulled from my comfortable position when we had entered another shop. This one had drapes of cloth everywhere; there were piles of different colored fabrics lying around here and there. There were manikins with makeshift dresses on them, and the entire place smelled like…smoke?

I then felt my body being lowered down to the ground. My feet made contact with the smooth wooden floor. I began to get a good feel of my newly healed leg by putting some pressure on it. When I took my attention away from my leg I noticed all the candles in the store. There would be five bunched together and scattered all about. The wax melted and dripped drown the red length, it was very sensual. I then turned to Nuada who was looking at a small jar that stood on a desk, I watched him as he took the lid off, and slowly what looked like a small snake arose from the jar. The tiny reptile gave a huge yawn that sounded like a small squeak. The creature looked up at Nuada with the big eyes and tilting its head to the side.

"Tell your masters of my arrival." Nuada said to the little reptile, as it quickly snaked its way out of the jar and scamper down the desk and across the floor, and went up what seemed like a flight of stairs. The small animal was so fast it looked like a shadow to me. Nuada stood in silence, waiting patiently for whatever that little reptile was sent to get.

The silence was then disturbed when loud crashes were heard from upstairs, and shouting was also produced with rapid footsteps. Coming down the stairs were two old, very ugly trolls, who were yelling at each other, one wore a blue outfit while the other wore red. I really don't know how else to describe them except that they look like those old witches in the legend of Zelda game. They were short, disgusting, and had the biggest noses I had ever seen.

When they got closer they both bowed to Nuada in respect.

"Ah, Prince Nuada you grace us with your presence, to what do we owe the honor." Said the blue troll, in a shrill voice.

Nuada stepped forward, and out reached his hand to me motioning for me to come as well. I grabbed his strong hand; he pulled me forward to him as if showing me off to the old trolls. He then began to speak his Elvin language which left me in the dark yet again. But for some reason it didn't bother me as much as it use to. At least no one was talking to me.

When he had finished, the two twin trolls began circling me. Judging me with their huge crystal ball like eyes. They then start to break out into a fit of cackles. The red troll then grabbed my other hand and started to pull me in a direction opposite of Nuada.

"This way dreary." The red troll said in a sweet tone. But before I could be pulled away to god knows where, Nuada pulled me back slightly, his hand was so forceful it made me gasp in surprise.

"Tegan, I will be back within the hour, I entrust these two with your care until my return." He said smoothly, he then pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it like he did before. It made my heart fluttered when he did stuff like that, where as if other boys were to do something like that I would think of it as cheesy.

_Oh, but you Nuada weren't a boy you were a man, a hottie, hot elf man._

My thoughts were then interrupted when I felt myself being roughly pulled by the old troll, I watched as the distance between me and Nuada got greater and greater. The troll then pushed me behind a white curtain, and my blanket was then quickly removed. I gasped at how the chilly air surrounded me I grabbed the white curtain to cover myself. I turned to see if Nuada was still there, but he wasn't.

"Come now dreary no need to be shy." Said the red troll, as she glared at me impatiently.

"Yes, it's nothing we haven't seen before." Said the blue troll, smiling at me.

I didn't want to, I really didn't want to, but in a way I knew I had to, besides what was the worst that could happen. As usual I was wrong, when I had dropped the white cover my naked body was 

immediately taken over by measuring tools. The trolls measured ever part of my body even some parts I felt were unnecessary. They both giggled while they worked.

"My, my sister have ever seen a more perfect specimen, she's absolutely flawless." Chuckled the blue troll.

"I know sister. I guess what Nuada said was true she really is a unicorn, what a rare treat. She will be fun to dress" Giggled the red troll.

I was shaking; I had never had anyone this close to my naked form before. I would gasp when their hands would momentarily touch my skin; their touches were quick and uncomfortable. I whimpered a bit when they would get close to a sensitive area.

"Oh quit your complaining child, we have been in service to the elf royal family for years." Said the red troll.

"Why yes, you remind me of Nuala when she was oh so young, so skittish she was." Said the blue troll giggling.

_Wow, that's old really old._

My mind began to drift as my body became accustomed to their brief touches. I began to wonder what dress I'd be walking out of here with, I hoped it wouldn't be poufy, I hated poufy dresses. I heard them mumbling to one another, but I didn't give it much concern. It was then that the red troll made a high pitched whistle sound. After that, a sound was heard from upstairs, something was scampering down the stairs. When it finally reached the bottom I realized it was that little lizard from before, the poor thing was carrying a book that was twice its size in its mouth.

"Why thank you Rags." The blue troll said as she retrieved the book, after of which the poor lizard plopped right down on the floor and was grasping for breath.

_Rags? Aww, what a cute name._

When the book was brought over to me, I saw it was filled with many enteric designs, and patterns all coordinated perfectly with beautiful colors.

"Pick your favorite dreary." Said the red troll, as she held the book out to me.

The book had so many beautiful picks to choose from, but it all came down to one thing, which one would make me more attractive to Nuada. I was looking at a very deep red color that had a lovely rose pattern. So I decided on that one. After pointing to the one I wanted the troll quickly snapped the book shut almost catching my finger in the process.

"A wonderful choice my dear, we'll have your dress ready for you in no time." Said the red troll, as she went into another room.

"Why don't you have a seat until were finished. Rags can keep you company, but be careful he his still a baby." Said the blue troll, as she also disappeared into the other room.

_He's still a baby. Why would I have to be careful?_

I then made my way over to a small wooden chair, where I then proceeded to sit and wait completely over looking the fact that I was still naked, but it was so hot in the room that I didn't notice like I should have. When I looked over to my side I come face to face with Rags the lizard baby, but now that I got a closer look at him I noticed that he wasn't just a lizard. His snout was long and had ridges on it, and all around his neck it seemed as though he was growing a mane of white fur. On his head he had these strange points that looked like horn, but they weren't horns they looked more like antlers. If I didn't know any better I'd say Rags was a…

_BABY CHINESE DRAGON!! Awww, he's so cute. But why would I have to be careful of a baby…_

I broke from my thought when I noticed Rags was scratching on my breast, and whimpering. The moment then became very uncomfortable as I started to get an idea at to what the baby wanted, and it horrified me. My arms then slowly went to cover my top area not wanting to make any sudden movements. I looked back at the baby dragon to see that he was staring back at me with big puppy dog eyes, as he began to cry.

_NO! This is insane; I thought dragons came from eggs. Their not suppose to drink breast milk… right? And beside I didn't even have any to give!_

As time went by, Rag's efforts began to dwindle, his crying had stopped, and his scratching had halted. I was proud of myself for holding my ground, and scared that this situation would ever come up. I looked at Rag's and saw that he had fallen fast asleep. His head was resting on the top of my breast, and at the moment I didn't think it was at all creepy, as much as I did five minutes ago. But the moment didn't last, as a creaking sound was heard. My head turn towards the door that the troll twins went in. The door slowly opened to reveal the two sisters making there way out.

"Oh Rags you little scoundrel, that's very rude." The blue troll said while picking Rags up by the neck as if he were a puppy, and placing him back in his little jar that was on the desk.

"Why does he…" I started to say but didn't finish, afraid I would say something stupid.

"Oh, poor little Rags was taken from his mother only a few weeks after birth, he still yearns for his mothers milk. Don't let it get to you, he does that to every female that comes through our door." Said the red troll.

"We were out shopping one day, when we saw poor Rags caged up, crying and shaking. We just couldn't resist, he was so cute. We had been trying cow milk as a substitute, but as you can see it doesn't keep him content for long." Said the blue troll.

_Awwww, poor Rags._

"But enough of that, come over my dear your dress is ready." Said the red troll.

_Wow that was fast. Sweet I get a new dress._

When they had finished putting the gown on me I was placed in front of a full body mirror with a gorgeous gold rim. The dress was the most elegant, beautiful garment I had ever worn. The deep red color gleamed like a rich wine in the dimly lit room. The opening of the dress exposed my pale white shoulders, the sleeves belled with enteric lace sewed at the end. I was a little worried about the fact that I had no bra, but that fear was put to rest when something like a corset was put under my breasts and tied to the point where breathing became an obstacle. The corset was autumn brown in color and had gold leaves in a swirl like pattern.

"There we are dreary, how does that feel." The blue troll said as she gave an extra tug on the laces to the corset making it tighter.

_Can't …can't breathe…_

"Wonderful." I said while inhaling for dear life.

"Ah, and it couldn't be at a time, it seems Prince Nuada as returned." Said the red troll while going behind the white curtain.

_Nuada's back, oh I wonder how he'll react to my new outfit._

I turn back to the mirror fixing my dress in a panic, and brushing my hair from my face. Trying to make myself look presentable. While I was primping myself, I heard a swoosh sound from behind me, turning around I saw that the white cover had been pulled away. For the first seconds everything hung in an awkward silence that was breaking me up inside. I gently lowered my head so I wouldn't make eye contact with him. I felt a little ashamed. I began to wonder, maybe I picked the wrong color or maybe it wasn't the right dress type.

While I'm looking down at the floor I made I contact with Nuada's black boots. I then felt his hand gentle grab my chin as he pulled my face to his. As I gazed into his beast like yellow eyes, his sight left mine as he began to travel up and down my figure; I blushed heavily when it came to mind that the great Prince Nuada was checking me out, so to speak.

"She's beautiful." Nuada said in a husky like voice, while letting go of my chin. He walked back to the troll twins, and I followed like a dazed sheep.

"We are quite happy that you are pleased with the results Prince Nuada." The troll sisters say in unison, as they bowed.

As I made my way to Nuada's side I noticed that by the door there were these two big black rectangular boxes. And on the bottom of both there were circular gold…oh god.

_YES! I haven't missed the part where he's shirtless. This is awesome!_

I was happy, more then happy, I was ecstatic. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I grinned wickedly to myself making sure no one else saw. It was so fun to know something no one else knew. But my grinning stopped when I felt something crawling up my leg. It quickly crawled pass my unmentionables, and tried to enter my corset, in which it succeed and began to slither its way around my breasts.

_WHAT THE FUCK!!_

I yelped in surprise and fear. I began to scream like a little girl running around the room in a panic. I began to pound my chest thinking it was a giant spider; its movements became faster as it moved behind my back, under my arm, and other uncomfortable places, not wanting to get hit. Just then I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me roughly into its grip. I then felt a cold hand enter my top and with one swift movement grabbed whatever it was that gave me such a fright.

When the chilly white hand retreated from my bosom and what came with it was a squirming, crying, and fire breathing baby dragon, well that would explain the smoke smell. Big alligator tears where running down the babies face. When he breathed fire it sounded more like hiccups. When I looked up I saw it was Nuada who had the dragon in his grasp, holding the baby by the neck skin.

"Oh, Rags you naughty thing you, just can't wait for your dinner?" Said the blue troll, appearing behind me holding a small bottle in one hand, and a small brush in the other. She then dipped the brush into the small bottle and when she pulled the brush out it looked dusty and silver like. She then brushes the dragon's nose with the sliver powder, the baby dragon squeezes a couple of times before he started to close his eyes, and drifted into the realm of sleep. Nuada held the sleeping creature in his grasp, while he turned to me with an expressionless face.

"Tegan, why don't you wait outside?" It wasn't a command; it was a suggestion, and me not wanting to be the one to challenge him, I did as I was told. I quietly slipped out of the store with a confused face. When I got outside I was once again immersed in the sounds, colors, and sights of the market. I leaned against a wall trying not to get in way of the busy shoppers. As I was doing so I tried to ponder the moment that just happened with the up most concern.

_OH MY GOD!! What did I do? It wasn't my fault that the baby dragon crawled into my dress. Why would he ask me to wait outside? It wasn't my fault. Maybe he thinks I'm too weak? Sure it was a problem I could have easily taken care of myself, and I didn't ask him to put his hand down my top…Shit._

"My actions are unforgiveable."

I gasped in surprise to the voice that spoke to me with no warning, only see that Nuada was standing right beside me carrying the two black boxes with ease.

_Oh crap, that was fast. How long as he been there._

"My Lord?" I being while staying in my unicorn like character.

"It was wrong of me to touch you in such a way. I hope I have not defiled you, my Lady." Nuada says in a somewhat sadden tone.

"No! Not at all my Lord. I was just surprised was all. None of it was your fault." I quickly responded.

"You put my heart at ease. Are you ready to go, my Lady.

_He still wants me with him. HELL YEAH! I'm still in the game baby yeah!_

"Yes."

"Then let us take our leave."

He leads and I follow. I stay close to him, but not to close to be a personal space issues. So far this wish wasn't so bad I'm experiencing things I never would in the real world. Well expect for the breast feeding dragon, but that was to be expected. All in all, I was very happy, as long as he still wanted me around. I was happy. Beside there was still one really good thing I was waiting for.

I GET TO SEE NUADA SHRITLESS!!

--

**The scene you didn't see when Tegan left the store.**

Nuada held the baby dragon in his grip, looking at the creature with amusement as he gently lowered the slumbering baby into the jar.

"Promiscuous little devil, I do not blame him." Nuada said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Did you do as I asked?" Nuada asked quickly regaining his composer back.

The troll sister both snickered

"Yes my Lord, her body is completely devoid of any marks what so ever." Said the red troll.

"Yes, it seems she as not been mated ever in her life." Said the blue troll.

"That is, very good." Said Nuada, as he turned his back to the troll twins, with a grin on his face as he left the store.

--

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweat and Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way, shape, or form.

Oh my goodness please forgive me for the delay. I've been so busy lately. There are so many reviews that I can't respond to them all, but I would like to thank all of you for your kind words, and that the story will continue. Well you probably don't want to hear me babble on so here you go…

My grammar is not the best, so please if anybody sees any mistakes, then please tell me. Enjoy.

--------

As I walked beside Nuada in the dark damp subway system, trying to my best to avoid the puddles of black water. I watched as Nuada carried the tall boxes with no effort, I had offered to help but he refused. I didn't ask because I thought he couldn't handle it, I wanted to do it so he didn't think I was weak. But I think he was probably doing it to be a proper gentleman. Don't get me wrong I loved it, but if felt a little like he was avoiding me, or maybe it's just me. I then felt a big yawn escape my mouth, yep it was me. My lack of sleep must be affecting my perception.

As I lazily follow behind him, I noticed my lower halve was unusual cold, my hands traveled down my dress to the part my unmentionables were. My hands searched around the area, trying to find a second layer of cloth, but there wasn't. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that I had no underwear on.

_SHIT!!!_

I stopped for a moment as I my hands were franticly feeling my "area" my fingers felt the softness of my "coin purse" and I started to look around me in a panic. I honesty had no idea what to do, should I continue to follow him? Or maybe I can go and find some panties somewhere…in the sewer.

_Ah screw it! _

My legs then began to move again and I quicken my pace to catch up to Nuada. I regained my place by his side trying to look controlled and well mannered. My eyes shifted all around is form, my mind went into a daze as I thought about all the rippling, hard muscles under the black leather he was currently wearing. Oh god it looked like the outfit would tear any minute, he looked so deliciously ripped. My daydreaming stopped when he turned a corner.

When I followed him around the corner I was submersed in the warmth of a large fireplace the was detailed so beautifully in white stone, all around the strange room there were all kinds of blacksmith tools. I walked over to a large battle axe that was lying on a table; I ran my fingers along the steel edge of the blade. The vine like design was artistry gorgeous; I found it hard to believe that something so beautiful could be used for war.

When I turned around I came face to face with Nuada, I felt his arm snake its way around my waist and he pulled me closer so our chests were touching. Since I had no bra on the silk like fabric pressed against my nipples and made me gasped. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, I felt my knees go weak , it took all my strength to keep my arms from wrapping around his neck.

"My Lady, I apologize if my dwelling is not to your likening, with all these tools of war, it must make you uncomfortable." Nuada says in a some what raspy voice. That makes me shudder.

"No…no my Lord, it is fine." I respond with a bit of a stutter.

He then pressed his body closer to mine. While one hand was around my waist the other one went to my back, I could feel his fingers slide against the fabric. My eyes were darting everywhere; my hands defensively went to his chest to put some distance between us, I squeaked when I felt his breath on my neck.

"My lord?" I asked with innocence. Don't get me wrong it's not like I didn't want this, I did it's just I didn't want him to think I was a whore.

His breath became hotter has he got closer to me, he was stronger then me so my hands that were between us didn't matter. I began to grow weak I could feel my legs give way I started to tremble with anticipation.

"Forgive me Tegan; you bring out the worst in me." He mumbled against my neck. His hands sneaked to my front and grabbed my hands in a gentle yet rough grip, he brought them to my sides. While my hands were stunned with fear, and still in the place where he put them. I could feel my shoulder skin being exposed to the cool air. He pulled my dress top down far enough to show the top of my breasts.

My Lord? I ask again hoping to get an answer.

"I've noticed that you bare no mark,"

_Mark?_

"You have no mate, my lady?"

_Oh a mark._

"Oh well I um, it's just that I never really had the time you know."

"I don't see how time can be your enemy, you not having a mate is unbelievable."

I looked at him like a puppy, titling my head to the side in infinite confusion, probably to look cute on my part. My eyes felt heavy as I began to feel another yawn coming on I wanted to cover my mouth but seeing as how I was still in Nuada's grip it seemed unavoidable. I tilted my head down so he would not see.

"You are tired my lady?"

I quickly raise my head to meet his eyes.

"No my lord, I'm just …" before I could finish my sentence I was lifted from the ground and was held in a pair of strong arms. Nuada was carrying me again, across the room there was a separate area that was cut off by a draped cloth. He pulled the cloth back to reveal a room with a huge bed in the center, and it was adored with beautiful covers and pillows, there was a lantern that hung from the ceiling the glow it produced was low, and a little erotic. Nuada placed me down on the bed, the soft feel of the pillows and blankets made me shiver.

"My Lady, please rest here as long as you wish." Nuada said.

"But I…don't…" before I could finish, my eyelids felt very heavy I tried to stay awake but the feeling of sleep was to over whelming. The last thing I remember before drifting off was the sound of foot steps walking away.

-------

My eyes jolted open; quickly I looked around the room to study my surroundings. I slowly get up, my hands supporting my weight. I take a few moments to breath and recap. My mind wandered a bit, I slowly get to my feet, as I stand I begin to feel the air around me shift. I hear sounds coming from behind the draped cloth. I walk over to the opening and pull the cloth back. At first all I could see was a blur, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out. When I focused again my eyes widen in surprise.

_OH, Shit._

It was Nuada and he was training with his spear slash sword, and he was shirtless. I watched from a distance using the cloth as a cover to hide myself. Watching it in real life was a lot different then seeing it on a screen. I could actually feel the heat radiating from his hard, rippling body. I watched in awe as his lighting fast moves became nothing but blurs in my eyes. He was drenched in the water that came from the world above. I mourned at the sight.

At that moment he stopped, I quickly put my hands on my mouth thinking he heard me. He leans his spear up against his shoulder.

"How long have you been there, my friend?" Nuada said as if talking to nothing.

Then out of the shadows stomped a huge grey creature with a mental belt across its waist, a mechanical hand, and it had tusks. The creature stomped forward into the light.

"They're over there. I bought them today. I haven't fed them, at all. I will go up first, you will follow. And remember Mr. Wink, don't be shy." Nuada said pointing to the two boxes in the corner.

I thought this would be a good time to make an entrance; I gently pushed the cloth back.

"My lord?" I said, taking my steps slowly.

Nuada turned in my direction.

"My lady you are awake."

I nodded and came closer to him; I stopped half way look at Wink pretending as if I had never seen him before, I gasped and took a step back to indicate fear.

"Please my lady, do not be afraid, he is gentler then he looks." Said Nuada, as he came closer to me outstretching his hand offering me to come closer. I took his hand, as he led me to the giant troll. I was startled when Wink lowered his head to my height, he stared at me intensely. Before this could get anymore awkward I deiced to make the first move, I bowed my head in respect.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Wink." I said as calmly as I could.

When I raised my head I saw that he was giving me the same greeting, I felt quite honored to have such a large creature bow to me. When he stood back up I stepped back a bit because of his height, he turned away from me and walked towards the boxes, after taking one he left in the darkness he came from. I stood still for a while, until I was pulled from my waist into a gentle hold from behind, powerful arms made me lean against a hot, and hard like form. I blushed madly when I knew exactly who it was.

"For give me lady but I ask that you stay here for a while." The voice behind said hotly.

_No! I don't want to be left behind, fuck it I'm tired of playing the weak one, and I want him to know that I want him._

So forgetting all care for my well being I turned myself around in his grip I put my hands around Nuada's neck and hugged him tightly. I put my face in the crook of his neck my body pressing hard against his. It was at this time that I realized that he was still shirtless, and to my pleasure he felt wonderful to be against. To feel our flesh so close only separated by the fabric of my dress.

"No! Please my lord I wish come with you." I cried out.

I could feel his hands still around my waist. "My lady, I must decline it is for your own safety that…

"Please, I promise not to be in your way." I cut him off as my plea turned into a silent whimper.

I tighten my grip around him so to make it a little clearer that I wanted to be with him. I shivered when I heard him chuckle in a low growl like sound. "As you wish lady unicorn I would not dare go against your will, besides I would be a fool to leave you down here with all manner of beast around."

_Yes!_

With having won the battle I loosened my embrace around him, my hands slid down his pale neck I was entranced by all the rigged, defined muscles that he had, he was so warm. I continued my exploring till I felt him shift beneath my hands; he had already removed himself from me. So I snapped from my perverted thoughts and quickly removed myself from him. My cheeks were on fire, how embarrassing it felt to be so side tracked, I scolded myself in thought. I was so ashamed of myself that I didn't even know he had left the room. I franticly looked in ever direction; my head was spinning with so many thoughts.

_Damn it! He probably just left me here, good going I blew it I just had to touch him. I'm so stupid…_

"Tegan…"

I quirky turned around I was shocked has I saw Nuada right behind me in his usual black leather armor, with the red sash tied around his waist holding the other box. I was amazed has to how fast he got dressed, I didn't even notice a thing. He turned way from my direction and called to me again.

"We must go." He said plainly, as he began to walk down the dark tunnel.

I followed close behind but not to close, I hung my head in shame and knotted my hands together. My body felt oddly cold, and my heart felt heavy. Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I crossed the line, he's so hard to read sometimes. Maybe I'm out of my league, just look at me I can't speak elfish I hardly know anything about the creature I am expect for what I've read in books, and looked up on the internet.

_Sigh._

Maybe… this wasn't such a good wish after all.

---------

Please review.

.


	6. Chapter 6 The Broken Vow

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way shape or form.

Again I am deeply sorry for the delay, I just got an apple computer and am trying to figure it out. Anyway the story will still continue, once again to many reviews to reply to if you have any requests or questions then please inform me. Thank you.

My grammar is not the best; I checked it twice so it should be ok… just telling you ahead of time. Enjoy.

---

The rain was hard and coming down fast, lucky the sewer connected with a lot of alleyways, I don't really know if that's a good thing are not. But at least I could stay out of the rain.

I kept my steps close to his my mind was blank I couldn't think of anything to say. I was absolutely stunned at what I was doing, following an elf and troll who were where going to an action house to kill people to get an ancient piece of a golden crown that when put together has the power to life 4,900 gold soldiers that are indestructible and will be used to slaughter all of human kind.

_Awesome._

Well I guess it's not that bad…ok, it's that bad but it's not like he going to enjoy killing humans.

I turned my head to look at Nuada who was two steps in front of me. Who had a sinister look in his eyes and what looked like a smile on his face. And did I hear him laughing just now.

Great… I hanging out with a psychopath… a very hot, muscular, deep voiced, evil man who will do what ever it takes to get what he wants psychopath. I then I remembered why I was here in the first place I who had never had any experience before with men wanted to make it with a hot elf.

_(Sigh) the American Dream, I shouldn't be whining after all I am here. I have no one to blame but myself. _

I noticed that we had come to a stop in front of a large grey building, not very far away I could here the sounds of speeding cars, people walking, the patter of rain was covered up by beeping cars and shouting.

I turned my head in different directions and was confused.

"That's strange." I said somber like. I did not mean for anyone to hear but Nuada turned and look at me with what seemed like worry. I blushed unexpended and quickly tried to explain myself.

"I..I mean I can not hear the thunder." I stuttered.

"Yes, it seems that even natures most powerful forces have been veiled by the ignorance of humans." Answered Nuada, has he stepped forward to me.

"Tegan, if you would please follow Wink." Nuada said softly pointing in his direction.

I quickly glanced at the grey troll, who in turn glanced at me back.

"There is no need to worry, Wink is more than capable of protecting you and remaining a warrior." He said while turning around and looking towards Wink.

"I will meet you upstairs, my friend. Make sure there are no survivors." He said before disappearing in the shadows.

_Well this would be interesting; I did know how Wink got into the building. Oh maybe he uses some kind of troll magic, of maybe he's stealthy like a ninja just like Nuada, which would be amazing conceding his size…_

Wink smashed through the wall leaving a troll-sized hole in the wall who continued on. I easily fit through the hole and continued to chase after him, for a big guy he could sure get around. A minute went by before I noticed no one was rushing to see the giant troll sized hole in the wall.

_Well, so much for stealthy._

I followed Wink through the building, marble floors the lavish décor stood no chance against the destruction of Wink knocking over what seemed to be priceless statues and paintings. I was a little scared of his rampage tiring to stay out of his reach.

But then when we came to a staircase he found out quickly that he couldn't fit in the stairwell, which I found hilarious. I tired so hard not to laugh. It was like tiring to fit a large circle into a way to small square. I was started when I heard a binge noise right next to me; it was a elevator, when it opened up a regal looking young man in a black suit stepped out, he was looking at his cell phone, who at the time didn't notice a troll in front of him. Poor guy never knew what hit him because has soon as he got out d Wink grab him by the neck and through. Screaming, he went cashing out a near by window.

_Stealthy like a fox._

Has soon has that was over I saw Wink was already inside the elevator inspecting the interior, well at lest he could fit. I quickly got in beside him before the doors closed. As soon as it did the tiny room was filled with the sound of an electric keyboard, which made the situation turn awkward fast. And I'm sure Wink didn't like it because he made some grunt sounds.

But it became even funnier when I saw him trying to push the buttons, his fingers were too big. I politely reached my hand to the pad and pressed the one he was trying to. I couldn't help but smile out of awkwardness, and because I heard him snort out of manliness.

If you can't imagine a medium sized girl vs. an eight foot gray troll, just think of the movie Spirited Away, when Chihiro is in the elevator with that Radish sprit, just a little less creep.

_Ok, just as has creepy._

It would take a good three minutes before we would reach the desired floor so I couldn't help but wonder how to start small talk with a troll. The weathers quite lovely isn't it?

_God that was just sad, a war is about to start and I'm hooked on weather. _

Before I knew it the motion stopped, and a binge notified me that the doors were about to open. And as soon as they did two security guards were pointing guns at us.

"Hold it, hands in the air." Said guard number one.

"Miss don't p-panic we have the situation under c-control." Stuttered the guard.

_Was he referring to me, panic? You should talk, at least am not shaking like a leaf. _

Wink was however not please with the guards pointing guns at him he charged out of the elevator, using his mechanical hand to plunge through the two man blockade that separated him and the room were Nuada was. The guards went flying through the door breaking down; I heard the sounds of the screaming rich people.

Wink retractable his hand and set down his black box and gave out a massive roar to keep from other humans from trying anything. I stood back in the hallway trying not to get in their way of work …if you'd want to call it that. Through I couldn't see much, I could hear everything crystal clear.

"What do you think your doing? This is outrageous take anything you want just please leave us alone, take anything!" Said the screaming Auctioneer.

if i knew the movie correctly, at this time I was guessing Nuada was taking out that squid thing from his pocket and had attached itself to the Auctioneer's face and suffocated him to death. At this point all I could hear were the cries and screams of the victims.

"Sit down!" a loud commanding voice, dominated the room, and made everyone fall silent. I shivered; it was that voice above all else that makes feel so… excitable.

"Hollow, empty things that you are, let this remind you why you once feared the dark."

Nuada reached down and graded the lever to the box of tooth fairies, once the box was opened swarms of fairies rushed from their tiny prison. The people didn't have a chance the eating frenzy was so fast, first there was flesh, muscle, bone, and then nothing.

I couldn't look away. It was like watching a car accident, the most beautiful car accident I'd ever seen. It was odd to see nature at work sometimes; no matter what it does it feels right somehow.

_God I'm such a dork._

"I trust that you were unharmed, my lady"

I turn around startled; to realize it was only Nuada. Damn, he is going to give me a heart attack one day.

"Oh yes, my lord." I responded, while my eyes drifted to the golden piece in his hand.

"My lord, is that…" trying to sound as if I haven't seen if before.

"A piece of the crown of Bethmoara, yes" he said while moving his finger alone the gold piece.

My lord so you truly intend to call upon the golden army?

"It is the only way."

"I'm sure that there are others."

Nuada laughs lightly and looks at me.

"You sound like my sister, but a light heart will never win wars. The world has always been feed blood and the corpses of the fallen. Let the earth be covered in blood so the trees can feast on it."

"In human history it's nothing but suffering and death, war is the only language they speak. they have veiled their eyes long enough, the true world awaits."

* * *

Please Review.

P.S. Sorry for it being a little short.


	7. Chapter 7 The Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy in any way shape or form.

My grammar is not the best; I checked it twice so it should be ok… just telling you ahead of time. Enjoy.

I'm also so sorry for the delay again, forgive me.

Chapter 7 Voldermorts lucky number. ; )

Also special thanks to..

A Last Kiss For Succubus

Raine44354

Teepartygirl

AnnabelleLee13194

Rakuen91

NejisDarkNymph

Elfgirl05

Hellkitty101

Anonymous

Lizzy B

Candra de Innocentia: thank you, and I got your PM, and I think it great to start your own story, and I see you already have, sorry for a really late response.

--------------------------------------------------------

The brisk New York air made my back shiver, after the auction catastrophe, we headed out towards what seemed like a construction area. The smell of heavy iron filled the air, no sigh of life anywhere, only a few lights lit the area making it look creepy.

But luckily for me we reached our destination

Inside the seemly empty warehouse was the smell of heavy incense that made me feel dizzy. The glow of the rusty walls made the place look strangely beautiful.

"Your royal highness."

Nuada turned into a room filled with guards and a very tall very pale looking…thing. As Nuada walked up to him he was greeted in elfish by the Chamberlain who also bowed to the prince. I stood back with Wink.

"Before you enter the council chamber you must surrender your weapon"

"I will not." Nuada stated strongly, while reaching for his weapon.

The second he said that, all of the guards went to a defensive pose.

"It is protocol sir, for peasant and prince a like."

Nuada rushed forward by doing a move my eyes couldn't even catch. He had his blade to the taller creatures throat.

A calm voice spoke from behind me,

"For you sister, anything." Nuada then offered his weapon to her, who in return bowed lightly.

The Chamberlain allowed Nuada entrance into the chamber with Nuala, I followed with Wink, as I walked through the door I was stopped by the Chamberlain, who looked skittish at me.

Wink growled at the taller man who in my opinion looked like tofu. Nuada turned back, looking mad.

"What is the matter?"

"Forgive me your highness, but she-"

"She is with me." he said sternly while taking my hand roughly and pulling me in his direction.

-----------------------------------------------------

As we walked further into the dark tunnels lit only by candles. Nuada still held my arm tightly pulling me. I saw Nuala walk up beside her brother, I heard them speaking, but didn't understand what they were saying.

By there tone it sounded like they were arguing, it went on for a while. Soon after Nuada stopped walking still talking to his sister. He then let go of my hand and continued on his way forward.

I turned to see that Nuala standing next to me looking at me with a child like stare.

"You must forgive my brother for his, roughness. Time has made him cold. And please forgive me I have not properly introduced myself. I'm am princess Nuala, daughter of king Balor."

"Tegan." I said meekly, offering my greetings.

I'm so sorry it's just been so long since I've seen your kind, I thought the world had given up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my lady, your kind is directly connected to the earth, created by the absolute one to guide all creatures to salvation and purity."

"But the humans did not listen." Nuada stated.

"Brother-" but he continued.

"And because of their insolence, it caused your kind to wither."

The walk was quite the rest of the way; the hallway ended into a big room where rose like petals fell from the trees that grew on the ceiling. Figures in dark red robe's crowded the sides of the room, guards stood at the ready in their defensive pose.

In the back the king sat upon his golden throne sat room the room glowed with a scene of regal passion I couldn't understand.

Nuada went to the center of the room bowing low greeting his father who in turn was outraged by his return and asking why he had done so.

"To set us free, Father, look who I bring to your court." Nuada gestured to me.

I felt uneasy with all the eyes on me, their silent whispers and heavy glares made my stomach turn.

_This is exactly how i wanted to meet the family._

"I found her cowering in the depths from humans who planned to killer her or worse, they could not see her for what she was. They have veiled their eyes from the truth. "

The king glanced at me his eyes, they were bright and full of life for that moment, but he then turned his direction back towards his son and his face darkened.

"The humans... the humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the earth, and for what? Parking lots? Shopping malls? Greed had burned a hole in their hearts that will never be filled! They will never have enough"

The king tried to reason with his son, but it was of no use.

"Honor? Look at this place! Where is the honor in this? Father, you were once a proud warrior. When did you become their pet?"

Turns to the council

"I have returned from exile to wage war and reclaim our land, our birthright! And for that I will call upon the help of all my people and they will answer. The good, the bad..."

Holds up the crown piece

"... and the worst."

Puts a hand to his own crown piece

The king outbursts in fury, telling his son he was insane.

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps they made me so."

Nuala began to speak she also tried to reason with her brother, saying if it is the world will that they fade then they should accept it.

Nuada looked displease and saddened at his sister s words.

"We will not fade." He replied simply.

The king looked in defeat at his son and at his people, his eye became much older at that moment, he knew what was to come. He tried one last time to reach his son, asking him if it was the path he wished to take.

"Yes, Father – it is."

In the depths of hate he was lost.

The king gave the word to his guards to kill his son.

Nauda was also at the ready, I lowed my head I already knew what was going to happen, so I kind of waited it out staring at the ground. I heard the steel clashing the movements the screams of the guards, the pause when Nauda gets a nosebleed and turns to Nuala, who has the same nosebleed.

not long after that, the king had died, stab by his own kin. His body turning to stone before his people, his son tearing the crown piece out of his own body. Nuada help the piece in his hand taking the other piece that he had gotten earlier out. He held them both, the two piece began to merge becoming one.

"And now for the final piece, my sister"

Nuada turned around and saw that his sister had fled, he looked at me with anger in his eyes he turned to Wink who himself was looking around in haste. He marched towards Wink.

"Where is she Wink? Where is she!?"

Wink began to grumble and snort back clearly defending himself. Nuada simple waved him away and barked back.

"Find her Wink, Now find her!"

Wink retreated towards the entrance to find Nuala, leaving me alone with a very angry Nuada, which under different circumstances would be very sexy.

I noticed that he was standing quite close to me; I diverted my eyes to the ground. But before I knew it he was right in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise as he stood towering me.

"Do you know anything about this?" he spoke harshly.

_Shit._

I understood why he was persecuting me; we didn't really know each other well.

"My lord, I don't know what you're talking about I-" but he cut me off by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him.

"Do not take me for the fool, Tegan; I know the play of woman." He spoke with rage, as his face was inches from mine. The look in his as he searched mine, the crushing strength of his hand was removed and replaced with gentle caresses up and down my arm.

The fear in my heart didn't leave, the cold I felt on my skin stayed for what seemed like forever.

"I did not mean to freighting you, only to warn you, humans do not show mercy. Do not make the same mistake my sister did."

I was still frozen in fear I felt his hands shift to my lower back and pulled me to his chest

"I refuse to let this world become baron." He said has he stoked my back I could feel the tension in his fingers as they played with the fabric of my dress has he had done before.

I could feel myself calming down while in his embrace.

"What will you do to her when you find her."

"I will not kill her, if that is what you are worried of, I will take her crown piece though."

"You will stay with me won't you?"

The question didn't shock me, but I hasted in answering.

"I will stay with you, my lord."

"We must leave now."

He broke our embrace by walking forward, I followed steadily behind, and as I walked I couldn't help but wonder if I could have done anything to change it. It seemed possible, but that's silly.

I smiled to myself.

_It was only a dream, right?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Please review.


End file.
